free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
S2E04 Somersault Turn of Promise!/Plot
|backcolor = |altbackcolor = #caedf2 |minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Plot |tab3 = Quotes |tab4 = Image Gallery}} Gou has gathered the members of the swim team and is conducting a surprise bento check as she wants to ensure that their diet is balanced. All the bentos are not up to satisfaction, with Nagisa scoring the worst, a zero. Gou takes it upon herself to show them how it is done to make a perfect bento. While playing scissors-paper-stone to decide who will get the last can of soda, Sosuke and Rin recall the previous time where they did the same thing. There was one race that Rin lost, and promised to do whatever Sosuke wants. The promise still stands as Sosuke did not get the chance to ask Rin before he left for Australia. Sosuke questions Rin why he stopped contacting him. Rin shares with him the obstacles he faced while abroad, and how his friends has saved him. Gou shows the team the bentos that she prepared. While Nagisa likes the food, Haruka and Makoto finds it inedible. Rei asks why Rin did not swim the relay with Sosuke, since they are best friends. Gou explains that the only relay they swam went badly, so they did not try another. Rei gets more confused, wondering about Rin’s transfer. Nagisa tells him that he asked Rin the exact same thing when they were younger. That time, Rin said that it was best for them to not be on the same team because they knew each other too well. While jogging, Rin and Sosuke see Nitori swimming alone. Sosuke asks Rin which is more important, his dreams or his friends. He goes on to say that if it is his dreams, then Rin should use all his time for his own improvement instead of obsessing over his friends and the relay. However, Rin disagrees, stating that it is because he has friends who saved and supported him that made him who he is today. Swimming with his friends is the source of his strength, and Rin is going to show Sosuke that he can have both his dreams and the relay with his friends. Sosuke requests for Rin to count him in as one of his friends too, as he wants to swim in the relay. However, Rin recalls from their last relay that Sosuke thought of swimming as an individual sport, and said that they are better off not teaming up as Sosuke wants to be only responsible for himself. Sosuke defends himself and says that he is different now. He feels that swimming the relay with Rin would enable him to understand something, even if he does not know what that something is right now. Sosuke tries to use the promise that is owed to him, but Rin clarifies that members are selected through their timing. Since Rin currently holds both the freestyle and butterfly record at Samezuka Academy, they have a race so that Sosuke can win his spot. The next day, Rin tells the team that he is changing the way members are selected for the relay. Members can now choose to not participate in the relay as Rin only wants members who are serious about joining. Rin lets the team know the importance of the relay to him, as he desires to swim a real relay with team members who really wants to be there. Anything less would be meaningless even if they won. Category:Episode 16 (Ep04/ES) Category:Plot